Like Father, Like Daughter
by VampirMagier515
Summary: Gilbert and Arthur met each other at some random playground... with their DAUGHTERS with them. Pairings inside. Also, SPECIAL surprise inside!XD Read and review 'cause I'm awesome.


**A/N: Vampir again, guys!XD I swear; I was high when I did this!=)) To all readers, I wrote this at 1 AM so, the humor might run low (and so might the descriptions)… But if you give me time, I might write another one of these "family fics" I'm so obsessed with. (I'm obsessed with a lot of things. This is just one of them.:3) BTW, there might be some pairings here that you don't ship and that just means you should stop reading and close the window.=_= So, let's get the ball rolling now, shall we? **

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

At some random playground…

"You suck."

At that, the purple-eyed, white-haired little girl stomped on the sand castle before her, completely destroying it in front of the builder

"…"

"What? You won't fight back? Then, become one with the Awesome Me!"

Anger drove the other girl to tackle the brat to the ground.

"ARGH! Will you quit picking on me, you wanker!" the blond, blue-eyed girl with glasses screamed. The fight lasted for quite a while until two adults grabbed both of them by their arms.

"Irina! That's enough! What do you think you're doing again? This has GOT to stop!" the red-eyed, white-haired man holding the purple-eyed girl scolded. The same goes for the other girl.

"Sheesh! Why are you so feisty, A'Lynn? Just wait when we get home!" the other adult who was a blond, green-eyed man warned.

That's when the two adults looked at each other.

"A-… Arthur?"

"G-… Gilbert?"

At an instant, they let go of the girls and began a conversation… a very long one.

"Hey, so what are you doing here? And the kid? Your daughter?" Gilbert laughed and punched Arthur on the arm, as if having a kid was a good ol' prank. Arthur nervously laughed at Gilbert's question.

"Uh, she's… my daughter." he replied, darting his eyes away.

"Oh? Then, who's the lucky lady?" Gilbert asked. "Seychelles? Oh, wait. She's with Francis, I forgot!" he was already laughing his ass off, literally. On the other hand, Arthur was already getting pissed off with this ex-nation.

"Shut up, you git!" he shouted. "If you think marriage is a joke, then who's that little girl with you? You're with Elizabeta now, aren't you? Just as I thought! Seems you're NOT the man of the house now, right?" he said, thinking that he made a good come back.

Gilbert suddenly stopped laughing. His aura seemed to gloom up.

"Uh,… about that,… well,… she IS my daughter…"

"Haha! So I was right all along! Tell me, what's your last name? HÉDERVÁRY?" Arthur fell on his back, laughing hard and kicking the sand. An egotistic man like Gilbert couldn't take it and tackled Arthur to shut up.

"There's nothing fun about getting married, you bastard! It's a pain in the ass!" Gilbert shouted, trying to put sense into Arthur's head. Arthur didn't stop, though.

"What? Does she hit your ass with a frying pan as well? God! This is epic!" Arthur choked out. More veins popped on the Prussian's head. He grabbed the Brit by the collar.

"Look, if you don't stop, SERIOUSLY, you'll sleep tonight with one eye blind." He warned with an intimidating aura Arthur didn't thought he possessed. Funny, he recognized that aura from someone else.

"OK, OK. Let's not get rash and all." he said, Gilbert letting him stand up as they both brushed the sand off their shirts.

"To tell you the truth, I'M having a hard time myself. A'Lynn's so energetic and gets into trouble all the time. Haha!" Arthur explained.

"I know what you mean sooo well!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Irina it's a HUGE responsibility! She always fights with the neighboring kids (and of course, she wins) then, beats them up like those cats and dogs you pick on on the streets! I think she's sadistic…"

Arthur nodded. "Oh! And when she gets hungry? Man, I stock up on food 'cause she could finish a whole buffet!" he chuckled.

"Huh? I don't have that kind of problem." Gilbert commented with a blank expression. Arthur sweatdropped.

"Well,… I guess that makes her special, right?" he stammered. "A healthy child like her is a father's pride." he smiled. Gilbert smiled as well.

"Yeah… I think that's true with me as well…" he replied.

The two were unaware that the kids were already fighting again; this time, on top of the slide.

"My dad's better! Didn't you see how he threatened your dad to shut up?" Irina smirked, about to push A'Lynn off the high slide.

Arthur froze in terror. His precious daughter was about to fall off!

"GILBERT! Stop that wicked child of yours NOW!" he shouted.

"H-how will I do that?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Threaten her!"

"I-I can't do that!"

"This is no time to be 'under'! This is an emergency!"

A'Lynn was about to fall off. The only thing preventing her fall was the slide's railing which she held on to hard while Irina STRANGLED and kept pushing her.

"Kesesesese!" Irina evilly laughed at the other girl's pain. "So, I'll ask you again: Become—"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh?"

Irina paused at the sudden sound. Only Arthur and A'Lynn seemed to know what it was: A'Lynn's cellphone.

The girl picked it from her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" she said. The one on the end of the line was speaking although A'Lynn couldn't hear the speaker well.

"Wait, I'll put you on loudspeaker." she said, pushing a button.

"NO! Don't—" Arthur was cut off.

"A'Lynn? Is that you, honey?" the voice from the phone was loud and it sounded like… ALFRED'S voice!

Irina let go off A'Lynn's neck, hearing that it was a parent on the phone.

A'Lynn smiled.

"Yes, it's me, Daddy! Don't worry! I'm fine.~" she replied.

"Is that so? Well, it's my lunch break right now *munches*… So, where's Mommy?" Alfred asked.

Arthur blushed.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, YOU GIT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Woah! I hear him and I think even my co-workers at the back of the room heard it as well." Alfred said. A'Lynn giggled. Arthur was getting irritated.

"Well, I gotta go, kiddo! A hero's gotta eat, you know? So that later night, I could tickle you two down until you two drop dead!" Alfred laughed.

"Haha! Don't do that, Daddy!" A'Lynn laughed as well. Arthur was speechless.

"OK… Yes, Daddy… Bye! I love you too!~" with that, the girl put back her phone in her pocket.

…

"HUWAHAHAHAHA!" Gilbert bursted out, falling hard on the ground. But he didn't care. Finding this out was MORE epic!

"HOLY SHIT! ALFRED'S YOUR HUSBAND? YOU GOT MPREG-ED? YOU'RE SERIOUSLY EPIC, MAN!" he laughed, rolling carelessly in the sand.

"That's not funny!" Arthur scolded. "Now, that you know the truth,… you won't tell anybody, OK?"

"Oh yeah, I heard ya. But dude! This is the PERFECT blog entry!" Gilbert replied, still laughing.

"Hey, Mommy! I've beaten Irina; look!"

The two adults looked at the two girls: A'Lynn triumphantly stepping on Irina, the girl on the ground had her face on sand, her long hair a mess, being stepped on by the blond kid.

"Once again, the day is saved. Thanks to the Powerpuff Girl!" A'Lynn declared in an Alfred-like manner. Arthur smirked.

"S-shit!" Gilbert managed to choke out, approaching his daughter and helping her get up. "Are you OK?" he asked worriedly.

When he saw his daughter's face, she was already crying and spitting sand out.

"Oh, Gott…" Gilbert murmured while Arthur was high-fiving his daughter.

"Gilbert… What happened to her?..." a voice from the end of the playground said, footsteps walking towards Gilbert.

"Daddy!" Irina screamed, hugging the figure and crying more. Arthur looked to see who it was and was in complete shock, seeing that it was… IVAN BRAGINSKY!

…

The giant faced his husband, flashing an "innocent" smile. Gilbert flinched.

"My, my. Why is my little girl crying?" Ivan asked, his aura getting bigger.

"Daddy! Mommy let that kid BULLY ME! Waaaah!" his daughter cried. Ivan hugged her and comforted her in Russian. He turned to Gilbert.

"How could you let that happen to OUR own flesh and blood, Gilbert?"

"She started the fight!"

"Oh, so now you blame the kid?"

"Uh—"

Ivan carried Irina while the girl smirked. Meanwhile, Arthur was still shocked.

"I-Ivan… Braginsky… made you pregnant?..." he stammered. Gilbert blushed furiously.

"I-it's a long story! I—"

"Daddy! Mommy's denying my EXISTANCE!" Irina shouted.

"Don't worry, Rin. Mommy will be punished at home." Ivan reassured, pulling Gilbert by the collar and was about to leave.

"Da svedanya, Arthur." he said, smiling.

"D-da… bye…" Arthur replied while his daughter held on to him tightly.

"Mommy, that man's scary…"

"It's OK, A'Lynn. He's gone now…"

Some days are just AWESOMELY weird…

**A/N: … What did I just type?O_O… OK, so that was it. Short ending is You guys should've seen how I wrote that in my notebook! My writing was like,… UNREADABLE- *gets shot* I hope you had fun and I'll think about writing more fics about Irina or A' (BTW, they're Moscow and Washington D. C. respectively!X3) Review, please! Respect me and I'll respect you. 'Kay? 'Kay!XD**


End file.
